The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. The air in the intake manifold is distributed to a plurality of cylinders and combined with fuel to create an air/fuel (NF) mixture. The fuel may be injected by a plurality of fuel injectors via intake ports of the cylinders or directly into the cylinders, respectively. The fuel injectors may inject fuel either once per combustion cycle (single pulse fuel injection) or multiple times per combustion cycle (multi-pulse fuel injection). The A/F mixture is compressed by pistons within the cylinders and then combusted. For example, multi-pulse fuel injection may provide for more efficient combustion and therefore may decrease engine emissions. The combustion of the NF mixture drives the pistons which rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque for propelling a vehicle.